1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a communication device comprising a low-profile and wideband antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern mobile communication age, to satisfy the demands for different functions and portability of mobile communication devices (e.g., tablet computers or smart phones), stable communication quality has becomes more and more important for users, in particular, for applications of WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network) and LTE (Long Term Evolution) communication systems in the modern tablet computers. Allocating a wideband antenna element with high radiation efficiency to a communication device is a common method for maintaining stable communication quality. However, a conventional wideband antenna element should have a predetermined distance to a ground plane to reduce the mutual coupling therebetween. This requirement causes an additional space required for the wideband antenna element embedded inside the communication device, which increases the antenna height above the ground plane and limits the application of the wideband antenna element.
To solve the foregoing problem, there is a need to design a low-profile and small-size wideband antenna element. The wideband antenna element should have high radiation efficiency and be able to be disposed within a limited space of a mobile communication device.